


Wrong Door

by Bellamyy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Smut, bellamy is hot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamyy/pseuds/Bellamyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs to have sex. Just no strings attached sex. After breaking up with Finn, all she wanted was a moment to blind her thoughts of him. The person she has in mind is Alexander Blake but something goes wrong. She's a step out of place, a door short. She doesn't realise she has entered Bellamy Blake's room instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made bellamy have a brother. o.o please forgive the mistakes, i will correct them later
> 
> tumblr: http://bellamyy-blakee.tumblr.com/

Clarke and her friends were having a sleepover. Alexander and Raven had suggested it. After telling her friends about her messy break up with Finn, they were nothing but supportive. It wasn't long before Raven had rallied up the troops to show their support. The evening was packed with movies, none of the sappy stuff, just pure action and thriller. Anyway, it was likely Jasper would have complained if Harper had decided to stick in something like '10 Things I Hate About You'. As the evening wore on, one by one, her friends fell asleep. Monty was first to go, his legs across Jasper's torso, while Harper used Monty as a pillow.

 

                ''Clarke?''

 

Clarke turned her head towards Raven whose head was lolling slightly. She knew Raven was doing her best to stay up until she fell asleep as well.

 

                ''Yeah?'' Clarke answered.

 

Raven breathed deeply through her nose, her eyes fluttering.

 

                ''You're amazing. Don't let Finn get you down,'' Raven offered a smile before she couldn't stand it any longer. Her face relaxed and her body set heavier into her blanket.

 

Alexander then stood up from across Clarke. She looked up at him and examined him. He wasn't bad to look at. In fact, he was really good looking and just from tonight, she could tell he was a good person. He had offered his place, despite him having a sister and brother already. Clarke would have refused his hospitality upon that if he hadn't of convinced her that his older brother was still at university.

 

                ''I'm off to bed,'' Alex said through a loud yawn, his arms stretching above his head allowing a sliver of skin to be showcased as his t-shirt rode up. ''See you in the morning.''

 

Clarke nodded, grabbing the remote to switch of the TV. She didn't want to watch anymore. She listened to Alexander's steps as he climbed the stairs.

 

She needed to forget. It had turned out that Finn Collins wasn't the boy she thought he was. Senior year was brutal and despite all their exams coming up, the rumour mill still ran. It wasn't long before she got drift of the party that Finn had attended without mentioning it to her. He went alone, drank alone but didn't return home alone. He had thrown away their relationship for a drunken fuck in the back of his car and then his bed. The bed that they had shared not too long ago. It made her feel sick knowing that after he had betrayed her, they had slept together in the same bed. Clarke needed Finn to be removed from her. She needed his stink off her. She needed meaningless sex to lift Finn's prints on her.

 

Before she could overthink and back out, Clarke stood up and tip toed across the room. She reached the stairs and climbed up silently, hoping Alexander wouldn't send her away. She wouldn't let him. The hallway was too dark for her eyes to immediately focus. Her hands were flat against the wall. She had a rough idea of where his room was. All she had to do was find the door.

 

Clarke came to a stop when her hip nudged against a handle. She didn't allow herself to even mull over the action of opening the door. She just did it. Closing the door behind her, she was still in darkness. Cracks of light poured through gaps in the curtains to illuminate an outline of a bed.

 

He was lying on the bed. The thin blanket was twisted around his bare legs, head turned away from the light and deep sighs leaving his lips. Clarke chewed her lips; she was in the verge of thinking and realising what a big mistake she was making. The second she felt her brain start working and turn the cog wheels in her head, she walked over to the bed with purpose. She slinked her sweats off before swinging a leg over the male. She straddled him with her palms pressed against his muscular chest. Her brow arched slightly; she hadn't recalled Alexander to be that much of a fan of gym. But she still appreciated it. His skin was warm against her fingers.

 

Clarke pressed her core against his boxer clad dick. She moved her hips one, rubbing across his junk. He suddenly fidgeted with alarm. He could feel an unusual weight on his body and before he could complain or speak, Clarke slapped her hand over his mouth.

 

                ''Don't say anything Alex. I just need this, ok?''

 

She felt him hesitantly nod so she removed her hand. She squirmed against him again, her hips find a rhythm. Her sex rubbed firmly against his dick, which was gradually awakening, hardening upon her touches. Without another word, Clarke closed her eyes and leaned down a caught his lips. They kissed cautiously at first but it soon accelerated. Clarke's core was throbbing with anticipation; her stomach twisted and pooled with an unexplained heat. Finn hadn't ever caused that effect on her. Her gyrating became faster as he pressed his hands into the globes of her ass. Her lips were sucked and nibbled before she felt an intrusion of his tongue. He swiped playfully with Clarke's tongue causing a hum melt into his mouth.

 

He grabbed hold on Clarke's shirt and lifted it. Their kiss was momentarily broken as her top was removed from her, leaving her bare chest vulnerable. He sat up slightly and latched his lip on an exposed nipple, surprising Clarke. She gasped audibly as he sucked the hard nub, his tongue flicking across before tugging with his teeth.

 

                ''That feels good...'' Clarke whispers, biting down on her lip hard.

 

He released her nipple to allow his fingers to continue the assault. His finger and thumb pinched the slick nipple eliciting a small cry from Clarke's mouth. She felt a jolt shoot down to her sex which craving the touch of his dick. As if reading her thoughts, he pushed her panties to the side with his fingers. His index finger sunk into the wet flesh, tickling the opening with the tip. He finger travelled up to her swollen clit and pressed against it like it was a button. Clarke gasped louder than before, enjoying the way his warm fingers fiddled with the bundle of nerves. Her breathing became ragged as he continued playing with her clit and she was sure that at any moment she would climax embarrassingly early.

 

                ''No, no, I'm going to cum,'' Clarke warned.

 

However that didn't stop him. He stimulated her clit faster. Clarke's toes curled and her stomach coiled before the final release. Her mouth fell open, her eyes shut and soft mewls leaving her tongue so she didn't wake up the rest of the house. Her chest heaved making her breasts rise hypnotically that he couldn't help himself. He bit on the side of her breast before removing his fingers. Clarke's juices covered his fingers and used them to paint her lips. She was surprised and intrigued the most. Clarke had never tasted herself and yet here she was, allowing him to coat her lips in her cum. Before she could do anything, he pressed his mouth against her, kissing her ferociously. His tongue swept across her lips, tasting her with a satisfied groan. Clarke should have felt disgusted but the act had only turned her on more.

 

The kiss ended and Clarke opened her eyes with a heavy, satisfied sigh. The light had finally captured him, causing Clarke to curse and leap off him.

 

                ''Shit...shit! You're not Alex; oh my god!''

 

At that very moment she figured out who she had thrown herself at. Bellamy Blake, Alex's brother, the one that was supposed to be miles away.

 

                ''But you're not supposed to be here. Oh my fucking gosh, I just had Alex's brother finger me,'' Clarke panicked. She allowed herself to look at him properly now that she could see him. He was truly magnificent to look at. Bellamy kept himself in shape so his arms were large and strong, his legs firm with muscle. His lips were puffy from their kisses and he was undeniably excited as boxers had formed a tent.

 

                ''Why didn't you stop me?'' Clarke hissed, shaking away the desire she felt just by looking at him.

 

                ''You told me not to speak,'' Bellamy replied smartly, a smug smile on his pretty mouth.

 

                ''But still, I just...I just embarrassed myself and, oh god...'' Clarke whined her fingers pressing into her temple. It was only then she realised she stood naked before Bellamy as his wandering eyes fell upon the breasts. His dick twitched at the thought of his tongue tasting her erect nipples again. He wondered what her juices would taste like straight from the source. Clarke noticed the dark look in his eyes and shifted from one leg to the other, never having anyone truly look at her like that.

 

                ''Come here,'' Bellamy instructed, lowering his body down on the bed.

 

                ''Why?'' she asked warily.

 

                ''Because we haven't finished, have we?'' Bellamy replied, releasing his dick from his boxers finally. He hissed slightly as he fingers curled around the base, squeezing the soft flesh. Clarke gulped at the sight of Bellamy pleasuring himself. She would have thought that something like that would have put her off, but she was strangely attracted to it. She licked her lips at the way Bellamy's mouth was agape and soft moans only left. Her eyes caught the way his dick stood strong and raging with a pink colour. His strokes were very slow in order to pace himself. Bellamy folded an arm behind his head and looked back to Clarke.

 

                ''Have you ever given a blowjob?''

Clarke sucked in her top lip and shook her head. Bellamy smirked once again, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He nodded his head to gesture her to come closer.

 

                ''Want to try?'' Bellamy asked.

 

Clarke stood silent for a moment. She couldn't deny that at that moment she wanted him to pick things up where they left. She couldn't deny that the thought of having his dick in her mouth made her dizzy with want, and left her mouthwatering. Without so much of a peep, she moved back towards the bed. She kneeled between his legs, aware of Bellamy's eyes following her every move. Gently, she lifted Bellamy's hands away from his shaft and replaced it with her own. Her palmed brushed across the wet tip of his dick, picking up as much pre-cum as she could, before tunnelling his dick through her fist. His hips momentarily lifted of the bed with a loud groan.

 

                ''Lick it,'' Bellamy ordered in a strained voice.

 

Clarke lowered her head without hesitation. Her tongue stuck out and licked across the head. The tip of her tongue tickled his slit before she accepted the head into her wet mouth, minding her teeth. She popped the head out again, smacking her lips whilst looking up towards Bellamy. He stared back at her, urging for more. Clarke knew she wouldn't be able to fit his entire dick in her mouth. She went as far she could and stroked the remainder without a stop.

 

                ''Oh fuck...fuck,'' Bellamy mumbled, swallowing.

 

His cursing and moans spurred Clarke to suck harder. Her lips tightened around his shaft, licking around to taste him. The soft head of his dick would brush upon the back of her throat daringly. It made her almost cough at first but it became easier to endure. She felt Bellamy's fingers sink into her scalp, grunting erotically at the sight of his hard member slide in and out of her mouth. He could only anticipate the moment he entered her for real. Bellamy's dick was throbbing; he clenched his teeth to stop himself from thrusting wildly.

 

                ''Fuck, fuck, stop...stop Clarke,'' Bellamy lifted Clarke's head, who looked bewildered.

 

                ''What did I do wrong?'' Clarke asked curiously.

 

                ''Nothing. I've never had anyone get me so close to cumming so quick,'' he admitted, ''Give me a moment.''

 

Clarke nodded, feeling much better, in fact, she felt amazing knowing she had brought Bellamy to the edge just with her mouth. Bellamy sat up, his hand cupping Clarke's cheek, pulling her for kiss. Her fingers wove into his curls, tugging teasingly. Bellamy's lips printed down her chin, biting the tip playfully. He left small kissed on the skin of neck, slipping his tongue out to taste her. She tasted salty and sweet at the same time. She mewled gratefully when his lips chose a spot to bite and suck harshly. His tongue thrashed against the surface of her delicate skin causing the blood to rise, marking her with a vibrant red. Clarke sighed, her desires burning much more brightly.

 

                ''Please, Bellamy...please,'' Clarke begged, hoping that was all she had to say for him to understand.

 

                ''Please what? Say it,'' Bellamy tested, ''Tell me.''

 

Clarke felt his fingers slip into her panties the second time that night. She sucked in air shakily, feeling her legs wobble when two digits pushed through her opening. He curled his fingers inside her, pressed against her walls and then pulled them out.

 

                ''Say it, Clarke.''

 

                ''Fuck me...'' She said in one breath.

 

                ''Who?''

 

Bellamy shoved his fingers back in, twisting them almost.

 

                ''You,'' Clarke sighed.

 

                ''Say my name,'' Bellamy growled.

 

                ''Bellamy...fuck me.''

 

He pulled his hand out of her underwear and pulled off the lace garment swiftly. He laid Clarke down on the bed, her head resting on his pillow. He looked down at her face, her light hair fanned across the pillow and her eyes clouded with want for him. Bellamy took a hold of her knees in his large hands, propping her legs up and wide so that he could rest comfortable above her. He reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a silver packet from the first drawer. He tore it open with his teeth, pulling out the condom before fitting it on to his dick.

 

                ''Ready?'' Bellamy asked, looking at Clarke with a raised brow.

 

                ''Yes,'' Clarke said firmly, never being this sure of anything else.

 

Bellamy steered his dick to Clarke's sex, rubbing the tip with taunt on her sensitive clit. She squirmed, raising her hips slightly. The head of his dick pushed past her folds until they sunk in to her slit. Bellamy moved forward so that his entire body hovered over Clarke. Their eyes met as Bellamy pushed onwards, his dick burying into her hole. Bellamy let out a throaty groan, allowing his head to fall into the crook of her neck.

 

                ''You're so tight...so fucking tight,'' Bellamy growled, pulling his dick out almost entirely and then slamming his hips back close to Clarke again. She cried out louder than she had anticipated and pursed her lips quickly as Bellamy's relentless thrusts were sending her nerves into a frenzy. There was a dull pain at first due to never having been fucked so hard before but the mix of his dick clenched within her walls and his pubic bone slapping against her clit made the pain all the more pleasurable. She enjoyed the sting along with the burst of euphoria that came at each thrust.

 

                ''Oh god, fuck,'' Clarke swore as Bellamy's dick angled so perfectly, sending a delicious ripple through her legs and stomach. ''Bellamy, oh fuck, right there, Bellamy!''

 

She no longer had any care for who heard her cries of pleasure. She was far too gone to care. Bellamy licked her shoulder, positioning his shaft to hit her g-spot once again.

 

                ''Wait for me...don't cum,'' Bellamy gasped, propping his body up with his arms so he got a full view of Clarke's expression when the time came for her to orgasm. His movements became faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Clarke moaned louder, her arms stretched above her head to clench on the corners of the pillow.

 

                ''I...I can't Bellamy,'' she whined.

 

                ''Don't you dare fucking cum,'' Bellamy grunted, pinching her nipple hard to add another flash of sensation to busy her mind with.

 

Clarke wrapped a leg around Bellamy's hip, the heel of her foot digging into the curve of his butt. She wasn't sure how long she could hang on for. Her body was desperate for a release and Bellamy was the only one that could give it to her. He looked down between them, watching his dick disappear and reappear, watching her pussy swallow him whole. The view had set off something. His throbbing shaft stimulated to his maximum.

 

                ''Fuck Clarke, cum, cum on my dick,'' Bellamy ranted as his dick came into the condom. His pace never slowed down, wanting so bad to bring Clarke to her climax.

 

Clarke slammed her hips up to meet his thrust. Her senses burst, an orgasm crashing down on her entire body. Her legs trembled and her back arched.

 

                ''Oh Bellamy! Bellamy...god...I'm...''

 

She never finished what she was saying because her voice was cut off with a long open-mouthed moan. Gradually, Bellamy slowed down. His arms bucked under him and lay gently on top of Clarke for a brief moment. He moved to her side eventually, his dick still attached to her. She moved with him, her eyes closed and reminiscing the high she had gone through. They both lay in silent for a moment, listening to each other’s heavy breathing.

 

Clarke slapped a palm on his chest lazily, grabbing his attention.

 

                ''You need to pull out,'' she reminded.

 

                ''Hmm, I like it actually, Clarke,'' Bellamy grinned. She slapped him again which got him to slide out of her. He disposed of the condom and laid back down.

 

                ''How do you know my name?'' She asked.

 

Bellamy's grin only widened, ''I pay attention to my brother.''

 

Clarke hummed in approval, feeling too drowsy to talk.

 

                ''I need...I need to go downstairs now,'' Clarke managed to say. She tiredly lifted her body off the comfortable mattress. Bellamy's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist and brought her back down.

 

                ''You're stupid if you think this is over,'' Bellamy said, a smirk on his lips and the same gleam in his eyes as before.

 

They had fucked another time that night until Clarke was too tired to even think about escaping back downstairs.

 

 

 

Clarke had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. She woke up beside Bellamy and images began littering her head. All she could picture was his naked form and his hardened dick. She sat up and looked around for her clothes. Her achy legs managed to slink into her sweats before pulling her shirt back on. She couldn't find her underwear so she would have to go commando. Clarke looked back at Bellamy, who was still asleep and the covers doing nothing to hide his modestly. She slipped out of his room and tip toed back downstairs. She checked up on her friends who were all still knocked out due to their late night. Clarke should have still been sleeping but she woke up with an intense need for water and a huge appetite.

 

Creeping in to the kitchen, she drank a tall glass of water.

 

                ''Could you pass me a glass too?''

 

Clarke jumped in her spot, startled by the new voice that cut through the silence.

 

                ''Bellamy,'' she sighed, ''you scared me.''

 

She shook her head briefly and poured him a cup of water. She walked over to him and handed it over. Clarke awkwardly stood before him as he gulped down the water, unsure of what to say.

 

                ''We should do it again sometime,'' Bellamy offered, his mouth slanted into a boyish smile.

 

Clarke was unsure about his idea. Her initial plan was to essentially have a one night stand with Alexander, and now she was being offered hot sex from his brother instead.

 

                ''Say yes, Clarke. You know you want to.''

 

Bellamy placed the cup down and used his free hand to touch the skin of her stomach beneath her top. His fingertips ghosted along the curve of her breast, sending a chill down her and straight to her core.

 

                ''Yes,'' Clarke agreed in a small voice.

 

                ''Good.''

 

They were suddenly interrupted by a rough cough coming from the entrance of the kitchen doorway. Alexander stood there, along with Raven. Both must have woken up while Clarke and Bellamy were talking.

 

                ''What's going on here?'' Alex asked with a suspicious tone.

 

                ''Nothing!'' Clarke bursted, ripping herself away from Bellamy, ''I mean, we are doing something. Talking. Just talking, and drinking water.''

 

Raven and Alex both had suspicion across their expressions. Bellamy said nothing to confirm or deny. Alex suddenly laughed sarcastically.

 

                ''Right, so nothing to do with the sounds we all heard last night?''

 

Clarke's face flushed and looked to the side. She knew she was too loud.


	2. Chapter 2

VOTING IS OVER! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VOTED FOR ME. I CAME RUNNER UP :DDD  
follow me on tumblr  
http://bellamyy-blakee.tumblr.com/

~~~~

IVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THE BELLARKE FANFICTION AWARDS. 

 

Well this one shot has. Please do vote for me if you think it's worthy  
:D

Thanks so much to whoever nominated this story. I'm so grateful :D

 

Go to this link and vote por favor  
http://bellarkefanfictionawards.tumblr.com/oneshot:mostunderrated

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. :D <3


End file.
